


Green Day Imagines

by RammsteinEngelSkellington_MansonMIW



Series: Green Day [1]
Category: Green Day
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RammsteinEngelSkellington_MansonMIW/pseuds/RammsteinEngelSkellington_MansonMIW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requests are open!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Walking Contradiction

*Billie's POV: December 31, 1991* 

I stood in the corner of room, my eyes locked on him. Tré had been our drummer since Jason left but lately things had been a little different between us, there was a lot more flirting and more of me questioning my true sexuality. I've known I'm bisexual since I was 17 but damn, Tré's making me reconsider all of that. 'What if I'm actually gay?' I thought to myself just before someone tapped my shoulder and jutted their thumb towards ths stage where Mike and Tré were, I made my way to the stage. My shirtless body being shoved into a few people before climbing onto it and picking up my first guitar that I had named Blue. "How are y'all fuckin doin tonight?" I asked the large crowd, everyone responded with cheers. "We are Green Day so let's get this fuckin party started!" I shouted as we started to play the first song of the set. About halfway through our song called "Disappearing Boy" Mike came over and rested his arm on my shoulder as he pointed to a girl in the crowd, I turned to Tré just as he stood up from the drums and walked over to me. Mike backed away and Tré stepped extremely close to me as he cupped my face in his hands and kissed me roughly but passionately, I kissed him back and mentally cheered. People booed us but I didn't care. All that mattered was my feelings for Tre and his feelings for me.


	2. Imagine Request Form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a "chapter" but I wanted you all to know how to request an imagine from me. <3

If you would like an imagine either comment or inbox me.   
The imagines I will do are: fluff, smut, angst, bxb, bxbxb, bxg, bxgxg, bxbxg, gxg, gxgxg.   
I will not write about: rape or non-con, suicide or suicide attempts (until I am somewhat okay with writing that kind of stuff), and miscarriages. 

 

If you want an imagine comment:  
Your name/character's name (if you don't wanna use your real one)  
Description of character (please be as detailed as possible)  
Who you want the imagine to be with  
Relationship to whoever you request  
What type of imagine you want  
Short description of what you want to happen  
Any other details you feel are vital to the story. 

Thanks!   
<3 

 

Also: If no one has told you this today...  
I love you, I love your smile and everything about you. If you're feeling depressed right now, I love you. You are worth it. 

You wanna know who the most important person is in my eyes right now? Read the first word again beautiful/handsome. :)


	3. Revolution Radio (Mike X Billie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Green Day will be releasing a new album next month and we already have 2 (YES, TWO) new singles from it I thought I'd just put a little somethin in... Enjoy ;)

*Mike's POV* 

I sat in the bus with Billie Joe and Trè, we've been touring now for about a month for our 'Revolution Radio' tour and we were in Detroit to do an interview with WRIF as well as perform at the Fillmore. We pulled up to the radio station where the three of us would have interviews with different DJs for their programs. I was first with Anne Carlini so I asked a very tall gentleman if he knew where she was. "Sure thing. You must be Mike, right?" He said, I smiled. "The one and only." I said, he smiled. "Nice to meet you, my name's Dave." He said just as a short chubby man with a goatee walked up with a coffee in hand. "Dave, you just about ready to... Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. You need to see Anne, don't you?" "Yeah, he does Chuck. That's where I was trying to take him." Dave said, I smiled and laughed at them both. After a few minutes I met Anne, Lisa, James, Andy and Jason. Lisa, James, Andy and Jason all work with Dave and Chuck 'The Freak' and were all super nice and funny. They eventually left and I was left with Anne who was sweet and kind. "Good morning everyone. It's Anne Carlini and I have a special guest with me for a little while." She said as we slipped on our headphones. "I have Mike Dirnt from Green Day in the studio with me right now. Hi Mike!" She said excitedly, I smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I love you guys! <3


End file.
